wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wardens
The Star Wardens are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines, that was originally created during the 4th Founding in mid-M32. In the final dark days of M41, the Star Wardens had just emerged triumphant against a Tyrannic Hive Fleet, when the Cicatrix Maledictum, otherwise known as the Great Rift, opened. After weeks of valiant fighting against waves of Slaaneshi daemons, they were reduced to a mere handful of marines. Doom seemed certain, until they were saved by the timely arrival of Roboute Guilliman and his Indomitus Crusade. Awed by the resurrection of the Avenging Son himself, and overjoyed at what they viewed as opportunity to finally restore the Imperium to its rightful glory. The few survivors agreed to be implanted with the additional gene-seed, and became Primaris Marines. They reverently accepted new Primaris Astartes taken directly from the pure genetic material of Rogal Dorn. To the shock of the Star Wardens some of the recruits had even fought in the Great Crusade itself, fighting alongside the honored Primarch. Reforged for the dawning of a new age. The Star Wardens once again set sail among the stars, fighting to restore the Imperium to its former glory. Even as horrors and conflicts rage across the Imperium in unprecedented levels, the Star Wardens face this uncertain time with renewed purpose and hope. Chapter History The Star Wardens are an ancient and venerable chapter, able to trace their lineage back to the mid-M32s and the 4th Founding. The 4th Founding of Space Marines occurred several standard decades after the disastrous events of the War of the Beast, the massive WAAAGH! of the Ork Warlord known only as The Beast, which laid waste to much of the known galaxy and threatened to destroy Terra itself. Following the successful eradication of the massive Greenskin invasion force and the defeat of its Warlord, the Lord Commander of the Imperium Maximus Thane, the former Chapter Master of the Fists Exemplar, and now the newly-appointed commander of the reconstituted Imperial Fists, decreed that the Imperium would raise as many new Chapters as they had gene-seed in the great vaults of Terra to sustain. All Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes were ordered to release a portion of their Veterans to provide the initial basis for this Founding, the greatest since the First Founding. Gene-seed tithing would be doubled for the next standard century to replenish the vaults. When it was done, there would be hundreds of Chapters to ring the Imperium in adamantium and ceramite instead of dozens. As this massive buildup of Astartes Chapters was underway, one of the sitting High Lords of Terra and leader of the Custodes Captain-General Beyreuth petitioned Maximus Thane, the other High Lords, and the Mechanicus in secret to create a chapter for a specific purpose. After the War of the Beast pushed the Imperium to the point of extinction, and after witnessing the ineptitude of the High Lords, he had grown gravely concerned that the Emperor's vision for both the Imperium and humanity would be twisted in this dark age. So it was that with veteran's donated from the crusading Black Templars, and with the gene-seed repositories of Rogal Dorn's lines a new Chapter was created to keep the original vision of the Emperor alive, and to ensure the fiery spirit of the Great Crusade lived on. So it was that the Star Wardens were conceived. Soon after the chapter was founded they were brought to Terra and to the Imperial Palace. There they were greeted by the Custodes. Zephran Caul, a former veteran of the Black Templars and the then High Chaplain of the Star Wardens, was solemnly given the highest honor a member of humanity can receive, an audience with the Emperor of Mankind himself. No one knows what events took place in that sacred meeting. Except, that one solar day later Zephran emerged, aged yet exuberant. He took on the mantle of the first Master of Histories of the Star Wardens chapter; his subordinate Chaplains changing their titles to Keepers of Histories. The Keepers instead of teaching the Imperial Creed instead taught the old Imperial Truth. Preached secular reason, and faith in a united humanity to their fellow marines. Their mission became to espouse the old beliefs and to make sure the chapter followed the original vision of the Emperor and of the Great Crusade. They pledged to record the deeds of the chapter, and to keep the memory of Humanities Golden Age alive, even as they record the modern events of the Imperium. After this event the Chapter set out across the stars to crusade eternally in the name of the Emperor, their heroic deeds against both traitor and xenos recorded as legend. During this time many a rumor abounded about the Star Wardens witnessed fighting alongside majestic and giant golden figures. However these reports are fragmentary at best and none have dared to examine too closely. For almost three-and-a-half thousand years the Star Wardens crusaded amongst the stars, winning particular renown in the 3rd Black Crusade. Over the centuries however the growing power of the Ecclesiarchy became a worrying concern for the Star Wardens. This fear proved appropriate, as when returning from a far off and protracted crusade in the Eastern Fringe they discovered the aftermath of the Reign of Blood. As the Age of Apostasy raged on, thousands of prophets created small empires and split away from the Imperium. Long had the Star Wardens considered the Ecclesiarchy a false and dangerous institution, and the sheer destruction and upheaval that was being leveled across the Imperium appalled and enraged the Chapter. With zeal the chapter set about aiding in destroying these blasphemous pocket empires. With the death of Cardinal Bucharis the greater part of the Plague of Unbelief was over, yet the High Lords realized the Ecclesiarchy had grow too large and so enacted the Great Cull. The Star Wardens relished the order when it came, and was at the forefront as the Ecclesiarchy was reduced at gunpoint. The Chapter indeed received multiple instances of censure for being overzealous in the prosecution of their orders. The Star Wardens filled with shame and despair announced that they had failed in their mission, and that the Imperium had truly fallen from the Emperor's Vision. With heavy hearts they declared a indefinite crusade of penance, and departed back to the Eastern Fringe to redeem themselves in the eyes of their beloved Emperor. For thousands of years the Star Wardens fought for the Imperium against the deprivations of aliens, renegades, and daemons. They kept isolated from the wider Imperium, accepting no laurels and honor rolls for their deeds, until a catastrophic event forced them to return to defend the wider Imperium. With the arrival of the Tyranids a new grave threat had arrived to threaten Humanity, and so the Tyrannic Wars began. After the Ultramarines shattered Hive Fleet Behemoth at Macragge, the Star Wardens returned from their exile and aided in hunting down the countless splinter fleets that were ravaging the galactic east. The Chapter returned to the fold with vigour, fighting in the Achilus Crusade, and in all three Tyrannic Wars. In the waning months of the 41st Millenium the entirety of the chapter found itself hunting down splinters of Hive Fleet Leviathan. The Ordos Xenos had tracked the movements of a Tyranid splinter fleet, designated Hive Fleet Basilisk, to the Hydraxa system located in the Centaurus Arm of the Eastern Fringe. When Hive Fleet Basilisk entered the Hydraxa system it found the Star Wardens waiting. For months war was waged in the void and in the great hive cities of the Hydraxa system. Astartes and Tyranid bio-form alike bled in brutal warfare. Just as the Star Wardens achieved victory the galaxy itself split. As Cadia fell and the Cicatrix Maledictum opened massive warp storms swept across the galaxy, the chapter found itself trapped as warp storms surrounded the Hydraxa system. Daemonic incursions appeared in the hive cities with increasing frequency and so the chapter descended to protect the human population of the system. The Star Wardens fought well, but soon hive city after hive city was lost as brave space marines fell before the Slaaneshi hordes. With the Chapter Master slain, First Captain Garen assumed command of the few remaining marines and made a last stand in the capital hive city of Hydraxa Prime. Just when it seemed their fate was sealed, the Indomitus Crusade arrived in system to bring their salvation. The few dozen marines left alive stood in awe, alongside the Hydraxian survivors, as a reborn son of the Emperor stood before them. A further miracle was revealed when they learned of Guilliman's Primaris Marines, the remaining Star Wardens although devastated by their losses, heartened to see these warriors brought before them. The survivors volunteered to take on the additional implants to become Primaris warriors. These marines combined with Guilliman's reinforcements, and recruits taken from Hydraxa reforged the Star Wardens for a new dawn. Thus the newly reestablished Star Wardens embarked with Guilliman to fight in his Indomitus Crusade, earning countless accolades and battle honors for their valor and bravery. Even though the crusade has now ended and things remain bleak, the Star Wardens fight on. Their faith renewed in the prospect of second golden age for the Imperium. Notable Campaigns 3rd Black Crusade (909.M32) In late M32 Abandon launched his 3rd Black Crusade, the Star Wardens eager to prove themselves against the traitors, commit their entire chapter to fight against the daemonic hordes streaming out of the Cadian Gate. The Star Wardens fight with honor and perfect their tactics of void warfare and boarding actions, in vicious combat against the daemon abd their traitorous brethern. Age of Apostasy (M36) Several decades after the death of Goge Vandire, dozens of false prophets rose across the Imperium creating small empires of their own. The Star Wardens fought to crush these little tyrants, until with the death of Apostate High Cardinal Bucharis his supporters collapsed and the Plague of Unbelief ended. With the Ecclesiarchy having grown beyond reasonable size and still subject to rampant corruption, the Great Cull began. Thousands of members of the Ecclesiarchy were destroyed, with the Star Wardens fighting at the forefront. Crusade of Penance (502.M37-745.M41) The Star Wardens shamed at the state of the Imperium imposed upon themselves a voluntary exile. They took their crusade fleets to the Eastern Fringe of the Galaxy, centering their operations in the Centaurus Arm of the Ultima Segmentum. There they fought against Ork WAAGHS!, the Myriad factions of the Eldar, vicious warbands of Heretic Astartes, and any who would threaten the Eastern Fringe. Although they never gave up hope that one day the Imperium could be restored to its former glory, they avoided the wider Imperium as much as possible, only their few oathed allies, the citizens they saved, and recipients of terse reports to the high lords bore any witness to their deeds. First Tyrannic War (745.M41) The Crusade of Penance came to an abrupt end, when the Tyrannic menace first made itself known in 745.M41. Determining that the Tyranids were a direct threat to the Imperiums survival, the Star Wardens declared their penance over. After the Ultramrines shattered Hive Fleet Behemoth at MaCragge, the Star Wardens fought alongside Imperial forces to hunt down and destroy its countless splinter fleets. One of these tendrils destroyed the entire 4th company of the Star Wardens, forever leaving a intense hatred and desire for revenge within the chapter. Achilus Crusade (777-993.M41) Realizing that they could no longer remain on the galactic fringes, the Star Wardens pledged its service for their first major Imperial campaign since the Great Cull. Although they hid their demeanors and thoughts behind a stoic wall, they fought with honor and distinction for several hundred years in the drawn out war that was the Achilus Crusade. The Achilus Crusade was an immense effort to reconquer the area known as the Jericho Reach. The Star Wardens fought in both the Canis and Acheron salients, conducting brutal warfare against Chaos, Xenos, and Heretics. Second Tyrannic War (993.M41) The sudden arrival of Hive Fleet Kraken caused the Star Wardens to pull out of the Jericho Reach and to devote all available chapter assets to fighting this new threat. The War against Kraken made the fight against Behomth pale in comparison. The chapter was taxed like never before, spending bullet and blood to slow the momentum of Kraken's advance. Third Tyrannic War (997-999.M41) Just as a foothold was attained against Kraken, Hive Fleet Leviatha emerged to blight the galaxy. leviathan was the greatest concentration of Tyranids yet encountered by the Imperium of Man, and some feared that the sun had finally set on the Emperor's vision. The already haggard chapter grimly resolved to not falter in their duty, and pledged all their forces into fighting the massive Tyrannic threat. Hydraxa Campaign (998-999.M41) Responding to reports by the Ordos Xenos, the Star Wardens traveled to the Hydraxa system to defend it from the oncoming splinter of Leviathan, codenamed: Basilisk. When Hive Fleet Basilisk entered the Hydraxa system it found the fleet of the Star Wardens waiting. Space Marine, Imperial Guardsmen, Knights, and Titans clashed against the waves of Tyranid Bio-forms. The Star Wardens conducted a series of daring boarding actions against the massive bio-ships of the Tyranid fleet, blowing them up from inside. The siege of Hydraxa last for over a year but finally the Imperial emerged triumphant. However, just as victory was achieved, the galaxy split in twain. The Cicatrix Maledictum spread out from the Eye of Terror, causing warp storms to trap the Star Wardens in the newly created Imperium Nihlus. The Imperial Forces descended to defend the hive cities of the Hydraxa system. Soon the system faced constant attack by Slaaneshi daemons and Heretic Astartes devoted to the Prince of Pleasure. For what seemed like years the Star Wardens fought, but slowly they were reduced to a mere handful of Astartes. Following the death of Commander Gregor, First Captain Garen took command of the scant remains of the chapter to undertake a last stand in the capital hive city of Hydraxa Prime. Indomitus Crusade (999.M41-111.M42) Following the opening of the Great Rift and the Fall of Cadia, the Indomitus Crusade led by the reawakened Robot Guilliman, arrives in the Hydraxa System just as the few remaining Star Wardens were undertaking a final stand to protect the populace of the system. Although the Star Wardens barely numbered a few dozen marines, and were devastated by their losses, they were overjoyed at the creation of the Primaris Marines and the Indominus Crusade itself. The remaining members of their chapter volunteered to undergo the changes to become Primaris Marines. The newly reforged Star Wardens then embarked to fight in Gulliman's crusade. During the next six decades of fighting a new generation of Star Wardens proved themselves in the largest imperial campaign since the Great Crusade. Ambush at Duras (112.M42) Following the conclusion of the Indomitus Crusade the Star Wardens, as one chapter, made their way back to the Eastern Fringes. However along the way they were ambushed by Black legion forces. The ensuing space battle saw the Star Wardens engaged in brutal ship-to-ship warfare, and vicious boarding actions. The Star Wardens managed to push back the Black Legion forces, and launched a faring counterattack, destroying several Black legion ships from within. Spire Campaign (116.M42) In 116.M42 the Star Wardens along with a contingent of Sisters of Silence. battle a force of Slanneshi daemons in the towering spires of the planet Lyracrest. Miles above the surface, among twisted hive spires death flashed in a split second. The steely resolve and lightning reflexes proved vital against the blisteringly fast daemons. Eventually the Star Wardens and their allies managed to track down and banish the heart of the corruption, a powerful Keeper of Secrets. Battle of Hakatar Prime (119.M42) The Star Wardens, in conjunction with their ancient allies House Wolfthorn, chased a Iron Warriors warband in a series of skirmishes and void battles. Eventually the Star Wardens managed to corner the heretical astartes upon the planet Hakatar Prime. As the Imperial forces assault the Iron Warriors fortified fortress a space hulk containing orks of Klan Goff arrived in system, immediately assaulting the planet. The ensuing chaotic battle saw Imperial, CHaos, and Ork forces fighting for supremacy. Eventually the Star Wardens emerged victorious on the ground, and boarded the Ork space hulk. After deploying a special task force of Aggressors they succeeded in destroying it from within. Organisation Pre-Hydraxa Campaign The Star Wardens have always been a highly Codex-divergent chapter, instead relying on it's own form of tactical organization. At the command level is the Chapter Master, which is instead given the title "Commander", who serves as the absolute head of the chapter and as Master of the Fleet. The Star Wardens do not have a librarius, due to the fact that the Star Warden gene-seed does not function in those with psychic talents. Instead, the chaplains of the chapter, referred to as the Keepers of Histories, have an increased importance. The gold-clad Keepers are responsible for educating the astartes of the chapter in the long lore of both the chapter and the Imperium, overseeing the spiritual well-being of the chapter and ensuring adherence to the Imperial Truth, recording the history of the Imperium and deeds of the chapter, and providing a morale boot and protection from the deprivations of the Warp in battle. Due to this the highest ranking Keeper, called the Master of Histories, is the second most powerful and influential member of the chapter, second only to the Commander. The veteran 1st company is almost double the size of normal veteran company. This is due to the fact that instead of normal veteran formations the Star Wardens use a formation coined the "Warcraft Veterans". These Warcraft veterans are exemplars of the chapter, with full access to the chapter armory to wage war as they see fit. These Warcraft veterans served in their own elite squads and served as sergeants in the crusader squads, their vast wisdom of war acting as force multipliers. The Star wardens were lucky enough to have inherited large quantities of relics from the Great Crusade, this included many suits of Tartaros-pattern Terminator suits and Contemptor-pattern Dreadnoughts. This allowed the chapter to field almost two hundred terminators at once, a magnificent boon in the space hulks, void ships, and urban sprawls that the chapter specialized in fighting in. The 1st company also fielded a formation of ancient venerable dreadnoughts. While the rest of the chapter utilized inferior Castraferrum-pattern dreadnoughts, the venerables utilized true relic Contemptor-Primus suits. Six of these wizened ancients slumbered in the chapter armory, awakened with reverence to wage war and to give sage counsel. The main body of the chapter was composed of Crusader squads. Taken from their parent chapter, the Black Templars, the Crusader squads were ad hoc 5-20 man formations led by a Warcraft Veteran sergeant and formed based on bonds of brotherhood and oaths of honor. Members of the Crusader squad also were able to choose between being equipped for either ranged or close combat and had to option to take jump packs based on tactical need. The Star Wardens had no dedicated heavy weapons squads, instead special and heavy weapons were distributed among the crusader squad as needed. It was also very common for larger Crusader squads to split up into several smaller combat squads for added versatility and ease of fitting into transports. The 10th Scout Company functioned much the same as a Codex-compliant chapter which the exceptions that it was much larger than a standard scout company due to the Star Wardens crusading status, and that scouts were typically kept in the scout company performing combat missions for a much longer period of time. This was to ensure that each member that graduated into a Crusader squad was battle-hardened and has full control over their implants. Post-Hydraxa Campaign After the events of the Hydraxa Campaign and being reforged as a Primaris Chapter, the Star Wardens follow a different organizational structure. Squad formations now follow those normal for a Primaris Chapter. The Fighting companies now consist of Intercessor Squads, supported by Reiver, Hellblaster, and Inceptor Squads. The Warcraft Veterans of the 1st company now embark upon the field of battle clad in Gravis armor as devastating Aggressor squads. Although the formation of squads is still a very ad-hoc formation, with brothers choosing who they wish to fight with and members of the 1st acting as sergeants. This retains the ability for the Star Wardens to field almost twice the normal amount of veterans in powerful Aggressor suits in order to conduct dangerous boarding actions and to purge perilous space hulks. Pre Ultima Founding Post Ultima Founding Chapter Recruitment Since the Star Wardens are a Fleet-Based chapter they do not have a home world. Instead of recruiting form one world the Star Wardens instead recruit from promising individuals on planets they come across while on crusade. As such the Star Wardens are a diverse chapter united by common belief and doctrine. The Star Wardens test not only for physical strength and genetic compatibility, but also for those possessing a strong force of will and conviction. Force of will to withstand and utilize the flaw in the chapter's gene-seed and conviction to show unwavering commitment to the Imperial Truth and the plans of the Emperor. Chapter Fleet Throughout its long history the Star Wardens have always maintained a large and mighty void fleet. Although it suffered heavily in the Hydraxa campaign the Star Wardens have managed to rebuild its once proud fleet to its former glory. The Star Wardens currently have under their command three battle barges, six strike cruisers, and dozens of various frigates and destroyers. Chapter Beliefs The Star Wardens are a unique chapter. Instead of venerating the Emperor of Mankind as a god, they instead still believe in the ancient Imperial Truth. The Imperial Truth dates back to when the Emperor still walked amongst humanity and preaches reason, warning against the dangers of superstition and religion. This has caused a mutual hatred between the chapter and the Ecclesiarchy, a hatred that was fueled to greater heights after the Age of Apostasy and the Great Cull. This belief in the Imperial Truth is in conjunction with the chapter's veneration of the time of the Great Crusade, which the chapter views as the golden age of humanity. As such the Star Wardens place much stock in history with their order of Keepers taking great pains to both teach the lessons of the past and to record the present, with the chapter as a whole always eager to apply those lessons to ensure success in the future. Nothing is more vile to the Star Wardens than the heretic and the witch. They view the traitors that fought for Horus, and by extension those that in modern times leave the light of the Emperor, as the reason for the Imperium's fall from glory. Although this hatred extends to all traitors, they reserve a special vehemence for those belonging to the Word Bearer's and the Black Legion. Above all else the Star Wardens believe in the Emperor's vision for a united human empire stretching across the entire galaxy. The Star Wardens believe that an Astartes' place is among the stars, crusading to bring such an empire into reality. Although the Star Wardens despair at how far the Imperium has slid from the Emperor's vision, so much that for much of their existence they were penitent in the Eastern Fringe, they now at last see a glimmer of hope in the resurrection of one of the Emperor's own sons. Chapter Gene-Seed The Star Wardens descend from the Black Templars, and as such are of Dorn's line. The gene-seed of the Star Wardens is characteristic of all of Dorn's lineage along with a few unique flaws. As with all the children of Dorn the Star Wardens lack a Sus-an Membrane preventing them from entering suspended animation, and they lack a Betcher's Gland responsible for allowing acidic spittle. In addition several flaws uniquely exist in the Star Warden gene-seed; Their gene-seed is without exception rejected in psykers preventing the creation of a Librarius, and their is a flaw in their Black Carapace causing marines to feel constant pain while wearing their power armor. Instead of viewing this pain as a curse, the Star Wardens view this flaw as a blessing. As a Star Warden gains experience he learns to use this pain to focus and as a source of inner mental strength. As such Star Wardens have markedly faster reaction times than a typical Astartes, and have an increased resistance to psychic abilities and the temptations of the warp. The Star Wardens are a very close knit chapter. Each marine forming close bonds with his brothers, and squad formations are created based on oaths of friendship and honor. Although they maintain an aloof and stoic demeanor in front of other chapters and Imperial organizations, they tend to be very jovial and relaxed within the chapter. Indeed rank within the chapter is usually simply an indication of merit and experience. An exception to this is the extreme and solemn respect given to the Keepers of Histories. These marines fulfill the roles typically assumed by the Librarius and Chaplaincy of other chapters, it is they who ensure the chapter lives up to the will of the Emperor, and so they are given their due reverence. A dark and gallows sense of humor is common within the chapter, given the extremely dangerous nature of the boarding and "Zone Mortalis" missions the chapter specializes in, a trait that can take other Imperial forces fighting along the Star Wardens aback. Combat Doctrine As a chapter of the Adeptus Astartes the Star Wardens are adept in all the myriad disciplines of warfare, however they are particularly skilled in conducting void warfare. With their large and battle-hardened fleet the Star Wardens excel in battle within the cold black of the void, slugging it out with other enemy ships before launching devastating boarding actions. The skills the Star Wardens have developed in these boarding actions have translated to them also being extremely skilled in space hulk purgation, "Zone Mortalis" operations, and fighting within the confines of hive cities. When conducting a planetary assault the Star Wardens typically perform massive planetary bombardments across the surface of the planet before descending via drop pod and gunship to destroy any remaining foes. Deathwatch Service Due to their long period of exile the Star Wardens did not often send brothers to wear the black of the Deathwatch. However since ending their Penance Crusade to combat the Tyrannic menace, the Star Wardens have quickly sent many brothers to learn new ways to combat the Xenos invasion. Star Wardens are valued within the watch fortresses of the Ultima Segmentum for their keen hatred of the Tyranids, and skill in fighting within cramped environments. These traits make them invaluable fighting genestealer cults within the tight confines of Space Hulks or Hive Cities. Notable Members *'Zephran Caul, Master of Histories- '''No figure is more revered within the annals of the Star Wardens than Zephran Caul, the first Master of Histories. It was Caul who was invited by the Custodes to listen to the wisdom of the Emperor himself. No one knows what was said in the day and night Caul spent in the throne room, but when he returned he was changed. Gaunt and aged, yet filled with the exuberance of purpose. He took upon the mantle of Keeper and instructed the Star Wardens in the Imperial Truth. Zephran's teachings and those of the Emperor have forever since been passed down to each subsequent Keeper, and thus down to each Crusade-Brother of the Star Wardens. *'Commander Joaquin Garen- Commander Joaquin Garen is the current Chapter Master, and Master of the Fleet, of the Star Wardens chapter. A shrewd tactician and legendary fighter, Garen held the rank of First Captain when the Star Wardens began the Hydraxa Campaign. Although he and his entire chapter fought valiantly, at the end only a handful of marines remained by the time the Indomitus Crusade arrived. After the being remade into a Primaris chapter, Garen recieved the additional implants of a Primaris Marine and accepted the mantle of Commander. Since then he has led the Star Wardens to many victories in their quest to restore the Imperium to its former and rightful glory. *'''Venerable Saul, Master of Recruits- '''Venerable Saul was was the occupant of an ancient relic Contemptor-pattern dreadnought chassis, and served as the Master of Recruits for the Star Wardens for almost 5,000 years. Easily the most ancient member of the chapter. Saul could recall fighting in the Great Cull in his prime as a Keeper of History. Unfortunately for the chapter, and the Imperium at large venerable Saul found his second death during the Siege of Hydraxa. Chapter Heraldry and Symbols Chapter Heraldry The proud colors of the Star Wardens consists of burnished steel, with white pauldrons, arms, and helmet. The Backpack, elbow plates, helmet stripe, and pauldron trim are rendered in black, while the chest eagle and right knee cap are golden. Warcraft Veterans who serve as both squad sergeants and in the Veteran 1st company display a golden helmet stripe. The Star Wardens do not follow Codex suggested guidelines for organizational markings and instead simply display the company number on the right knee. The Chapter symbol is located on both pauldrons and consists of a seven-pointed black star created out of interlocking lines. The Star Wardens utilize several markings to denote notable events and deeds. Crusade badges are typically worn on the greave and display notable crusades a Crusade-Brother has partaken in. Kill-Skulls are small black skulls painted onto a Crusade-Brother's vambrace that denote a particularly impressive kill recognized by his fellow squad mates. Chapter Relics *Mace ''of Devotion-''The ''Mace of Devotion ''is an ancient Crozius Arcanum first wielded by Zephran Caul, the first Master of Histories. It has since been handed down to each subsequent Master of Histories over the past nine millennium as a symbol of the chapter's eternal devotion to the Emperor's vision for humanity. Relationships Allies *Adeptus Custodes - The Star Wardens have always had a close connection to the Adeptus Custodes, since Captain-General Beyreuth first sponsored their founding to his fellow High Lords. Immediately following their founding there were unconfirmed reports of the Star Wardens fighting alongside giant golden figures. Such reports are dismissed out of hand as ancient hearsay however, since the Adeptus Custodes were not allowed to leave Terra. After the return of Primarch Guilliman, these strictures were overturned and the Star Wardens have fought in several campaigns alongside the Talons of the Emperor. *'''House Wolfthorn - '''The highly respected and accomplished House Wolfthorn formed a close bond with the Star Wardens during the glorious battles of the Indomitus Crusade. Since the end of the crusade House Wolfthorn often sends lances of brash young knights eager to prove themselves to fight alongside the chapter. *Imperial Navy - The Star Wardens are masters of the intricacies of Void Warfare and the split-second death of boarding actions. As such the chapter often fights in support of the Imperial Navy. This has caused the chapter to garner much respect with Segmentum Ultima command, and have established several oaths of mutual aid. *Imperial Fists- Despite their unorthodox belief in the Imperial Truth and their disregard for the Codex Astartes, the Star Wardens maintain close relationships with both the Imperial Fists and their successors. Their presence welcome after returning from their penitent crusade. They are also participants in the custom known as the Feast of Blades, where the different successor chapters compete to prove who has the strongest champion in ritualized duel. *'''Ordo Sanctorum- '''The natural suspicion and indeed hatred that the Star Wardens harbor for the Ecclesiarchy makes them ideal for Inquisitorial agents of the Ordo Sanctorum. For when the Ordo Sanctorum passes their judgement that the Ecclesiarchy has overstepped their bounds the Star Wardens are all to eager to deliver judgement from on high. Enemies *Word Bearers & Black Legion- There is no enemy more heinous to the Star Wardens than the warbands of the Heretic Astartes, worthy of even more hatred are the warbands descended from the arch-traitors of the Word Bearers and the Black Legion. It is at their feet that the Star Wardens blame for the end of the Great Crusade and the death of the golden age of the Imperium, and it is them that the Star Wardens persecute with utmost prejudice at given opportunity. *Tyranids- For Millennia the Star Wardens stayed in voluntary exile in the Eastern Fringes, prosecuting their Crusade of Penance. They refused in their shame to involve themselves with the wider affairs of the Imperium, even it its highest triumphs and darkest disasters. However beyond the borders of the galaxy a new threat appeared that would force the Star Wardens to end their exile and return to the Imperial fold. From the east came the Tyranids. The Star Wardens in their patrol of the Eastern Fringes encountered the Tyranids and fought to to delay their advance. After the Ultramarines crushed Hive Fleet Behemoth at the Battle of Macragge, the Star Wardens aided in hunting down the remaining splinter fleets going on to fight in all three Tyrannic Wars. *Ecclesiarchy- 'Long and dark has the relationship been between the Ecclesiarchy and the Star Wardens. As staunch believers in the ancient Imperial Truth the Star Wardens hold a vehemence for all religious institution. The Star Wardens view the Ecclesiarchy as the ultimate example of what is wrong with the current state of the Imperium, and has clashed with the Imperial Cult numerous times. The greatest example was the Great Cull that was executed after the terrible Reign of Blood, which caused the Star Wardens such despair they embarked on a millennia-long penitent crusade. In modern times they continue to clash with the Ecclesiarchy, and multiple times the chapter has faced censure for clashing with the church and the Adepta Sororitas. The Star Wardens beliefs have also historically strained their relationship with their parent chapter, the Black Templars. Although this has never come to blows and the two chapters occasionally fight side-by-side, there remains an awkward gulf between the two due to opposing beliefs. Notable Quotes By the Star Wardens "''Though I question their spiritual validity within the Adeptus Astartes as an all-Primaris chapter, a product of Belisarius Cawl rather than the God-Emperor, their character cannot be doubted. These Star Wardens have proven themselves to be devoted protectors of mankind to me ten times over in Port Khaigara. I trust them more than any of their kind I have yet met." - Decimus Aurelian, Legatus of the Ordinators Feel free to add your own About the Star Wardens Gallery Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding